plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Zombology Teacher
Hearty |Tribe = Professional Science Zombie |Traits = None |Abilities = Zombie Tricks cost 1 less. |Rarity = Event |Flavor Text = "If you don't pay attention in class, you'll never improve your brains..."}} Zombology Teacher is an event zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Hearty class. She costs 1 to play, and has 2 /1 . She has no traits, and her ability reduces the cost of all Zombie Tricks by 1 while she is on the field. She is available in the Back to School Bundle. Statistics *'Class:' Hearty *'Tribes:' Professional Science Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' Zombie Tricks cost 1 less. *'Set:' Event Card description "If you don't pay attention in class, you'll never improve your brains..." Strategies With Zombology Teacher has average stats for her cost, but her ability makes her very useful, being able to reduce the cost of all tricks for a cheap price. If you play her on the first turn, she can let you play some cheap yet devastating tricks that can ruin the plant hero's strategies if she is not destroyed, such as Bungee Plumber, Rolling Stone, and even superpowers. Having multiple Zombology Teachers on board will allow you to play many tricks in one turn, allowing you to deal some massive damage to the plant hero or their defenses. You can also pair her up with Defensive End to lock down on the plant hero, with more tricks at your disposal and less tricks for the plant hero. However, while she is useful for the early game, she loses her value in the late game, as you will already have enough brains for tricks, essentially wasting her ability. Additionally, she has very low stats, meaning the plant hero can easily destroy her if not boosted. Also, if you are not careful, you may play all your tricks in a few turns, resulting in no tricks for the late game, meaning you must be watchful over your tricks, or use cards that draw more cards. This can be an even harder challenge for Z-Mech and The Smash, who lack easy ways to draw cards. Because of her science tribe, Rustbolt can put her in a science deck with Zombot Drone Engineer, Gadget Scientist, and Interdimensional Zombie for the purpose of synergy. A strong combo you can do is to play this, and then Secret Agent. This allows you to play a boosted Zombology Teacher on turn 2, so your opponent will have to play stronger cards to destroy her. However, this combo can only be performed normally by The Smash. Against This zombie may not look intimidating at first, but don't let that fool you. Her ability can potentially ruin your strategies for the early game and, if boosted, she can end up turning the tide of battle in the zombie hero's favor. Fortunately, there are many easy ways to stop her. Damaging or destroying tricks such as Banana Bomb and Whack-a-Zombie are the most trustworthy means of taking her out, as they can destroy her and also remove her ability before the zombie tricks phase. Any plant that can deal at least 1 damage can also destroy her, but beware, as the zombie hero may have some cheaper tricks to destroy or nullify that plant. Sour Grapes can also take her out if she is not boosted. Gallery ZombologyTeacherStats.png|Statistics ZombologyTeacherGrayedOut.png|Card (grayed out) File:BackToSchoolBundlead.jpg|Zombology Teacher's advertisement on the Back to School Bundle Trivia *She is the second female in the Hearty class. The first is Gargologist. **Coincidentally, both are event cards, both are in the science tribe, and both have abilities that reduce the cost of the zombie hero's cards. *She is one of the only zombies to actually talk in their description. *Interestingly, there is an achievement in Plants vs. Zombies titled Zombologist, where the player has to discover the Yeti Zombie, which is most likely related to the subject Zombology Teacher teaches. Category:Zombies Category:Zombie cards Category:Event cards Category:Event zombies Category:Professional zombies Category:Science zombies Category:Hearty cards Category:Hearty zombies Category:Professional cards Category:Science cards